


A Question of Respect

by Jimaine



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Culture Shock, D/s overtones, I know… you’d be surprised, Lizard sex, Monster sex, NSFW Art, Oral, Overwelming sex, Painful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Ral Zarek is a dumb slut, Ral gets in over his head, Viashino culture, did I mention Ral Zarek is a dumb slut, ganbang, huge cock, multiple penatration, this got surprisingly deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimaine/pseuds/Jimaine
Summary: Set just after Ral returns to Ravnica for the first time and has joined the Izzet only to be relegated to a Viashino unit who don’t respect him.The Viashino, as a people, weren't prone to dishonesty. Though mischief, that was a Viashino's best friend, especially a bored one, like most of them were here in this forgotten district. Still, what was the worst that could happen. Either Din was telling him the truth and getting gangbanged by a group of lizards would earn him the respect he was looking for or he was lying to him and just looking for a little fun. Either way Ral was getting fucked. He didn't see much of a down side.
Relationships: Ral Zarek/32 Viashino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Question of Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/gifts).



> So this started out as an inspiration from some of Storm’s art and as a challenge to myself to cram in as many over the top fanfic sex tropes as I could. It somehow morphed into a life of its own and became this. It was actually a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Super shout-out to Wrexie for helping me with my gender discussion.  
> Also to my betas EveryDayBella and Thren and my buddy Dion who did the editing.
> 
> Art by WaterSeraphim

Ral snarled, elbow deep in a sink of dirty dishes, because of course an automated dishwasher wasn't an alloted 'perk' way out here. And of course being the new guy, and the only human, Ral was the low man on the scale, which meant dishes, and laundry, and KP, and every other shit job that they had to do out in this piece of shit district. The Gruul rampages had taken their toll here and there was little more than rubble in the whole gods-bedamned place. But the Izzet had resources and a lab way out here in the middle of fucking nowhere—as much as anywhere on Ravnica was the middle of nowhere—and it need to be defended. So here he was, out on campaign with a troop of 32 Viashino, 31 of which hated him. That was okay, Ral didn't need to be liked. It would be nice to be respected though, and to get off all the shit jobs he was doing.

Of course Ral couldn’t help but think that maybe sending someone on campaign who actually knew _anything_ about Viashino would have been a wiser choice. Ral had never even _seen_ a Viashino before this assignment, let alone lived with one. The only races out in Trovna had been dirt poor humans, filthy rich humans, and the occasional elf who thought they were on an adventure. Of course, there was after. But while Ral was relatively certain Viashino weren’t native only to Ravnica, he had yet to visit another plane that had them.

"You missed a spot," came a hissing chuckle beside him. Ral scowled as both hands were currently washing a plate under the sudsy water, and the Viashino had no way of telling how much he may or may not have 'missed a spot'.

"Hey," he said, simply not bothering to look. It sounded like Din. Or at least that was the name he was using currently. The Viashino changed their names like the wind, any slight whim was enough to warrant a whole new identity. It, and that fact that Ral had the worst time telling them apart, made it next to impossible to keep them all straight. This had led Ral to figuring out that the sound and cadence of their voices was the best way to tell them apart. All Viashino seemed to have a sort of rumble to their voice, for some it was a soft purr, like the commander. Others, like Din, had a harsh hiss sound to their words. After a few weeks Ral could mostly tell who was who—of course he had no idea what to call them, what with the constant name changes ****—but at least it let him keep straight who was who and who he'd had what conversations with.

"I saved you a plate," he said conversationally.

Ral nodded, rinsing the dish in clean water before setting it on the rack. Din was his roommate, and nice enough. He'd been looking out for Ral, but in the casual kind of way that didn't make Ral feel like a burden, for which he was appreciative. "Thanks," he said, loading the last plate into the drying rack. He pulled a towel down from the rack to dry his own hands before tossing it into the laundry bin. _That_ was tomorrow's chore. He turned out of the little dish pit and flicked the light on his way out, Din following behind him. The air was cold but Ral had left his jacket back in their room, so he shivered as they walked to the mess hall.

"If you want them to respect you, let them fuck you."

It took Ral half a step before those words registered. "I'm sorry, _what_?" It took Din two steps before he realized Ral had stopped.

The Viashino laughed, turning to face him and gave Ral a challenging look. "What, don't tell me _you're_ a prude."

Ral scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Far from it." He was about as opposite from 'prude' as one could get. Unless you counted his practice of using one's skill at sucking his dick for a hiring parameter prudish. Of course that had been a very different time in his life. One he missed now and then, but Ravnica was his home. This was where he belonged, and the Izzet were _his guild_. He just needed them to get with the program. Of course telling them that might have been why he was assigned to a Viashino unit where humans were statistically more likely to die horribly. Didn't matter, Ral could take care of himself just fine. He just had to be impressive enough to get transferred the hell out of here. Of course that was a lot more difficult when all he was allowed to do were shit chores and no one fucking listened to him.

"Then why the shocked face?" Din asked, tilting his head. He did that weird sideways blink thing that all Viashino did that had freaked Ral out so much the first time he saw it. He'd more or less gotten used to it by now.

Ral shoved his hands in his pockets to ward off the chill as they kept walking. "Oh, I don't know. Mostly because in my experience getting fucked by someone doesn't lend itself well to being respected."

"Ahh, yes," Din drew out the ‘s’ sound at the end of the word, and chuckled. "You humans and your strange shame rituals. One has to wonder how you've managed to further your species with that attitude."

Snorting, Ral shook his head. "See, now there you go, assuming continuing the species is anywhere on my list of priorities."

That got Din laughing raciously. "Touche, Human."

"And why do you keep calling me ‘human’? I have a name."

"Names change," the Viashino shrugged. "Human is a trait that distinguishes you from the rest, and it's one you respond to."

Ral couldn't argue with that logic. Not from a Viashino at least. "So I still don't understand why letting a Viashino fuck me gets me respect."

"Not _a_ Viashino, _all_ of the Viashino," Din corrected. "At least all of the ones in the unit."

"I'm sorry, did you say _all_?" Ral turned, leaning his body away from Din, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "At the same time?"

Din nodded. "Giving yourself to the joy and entertainment of the unit is an act treated with much respect and honor." The Viashino smiled as they continued their little walk.

Ral pondered the proposal, but it couldn't be that easy. The answer to his problem couldn't possibly be getting fucked. "You're putting me on, aren't you," he finally said as they both ducked into the mess hall. Most of the company was still there, sans the ones on guard duty.

"I promise you I'm not!" Din laughed and led Ral to a table just in front of the little stage in the dining hall. Supposedly it had been put there for shows meant to boost morale but after the last one had blown up in spectacular fashion, they'd stopped doing them. It had all happened before Ral's time.

On the table there was indeed a tray of curry waiting. Ral didn't have to see it to know it was curry. The smell hit him from ten feet away. He grimaced, but didn't complain. Food was food, as his mother had taught him, and besides, the mouth-melting lava was starting to grow on him. He barely even wheezed anymore when he ate it.

Seating himself next to Ral, Din leaned in. "Is it so hard to believe that Viashino value different things than humans?"

Ral shook his head as he shoved a piece of angry red meat of unknown origin into his mouth. "No, but it is a little hard to believe that the answer to my problems is as easy as sex."

Din laughed, loudly and exuberantly. So much so that several of the other company members stopped to stare at them. Din waved them off and continued talking. "You think it would be easy, Human?"

Ral shrugged, not looking up as he stabbed another piece of meat. "I've been fucked before." Though honestly not that often, and not recently. It was something he enjoyed, it was something he enjoyed _a lot_. But most of the sex he'd had before coming back to Ravnica had involved his assistants vying for position, perks or just generally for his attention. Those had been good times, Ral had never gone to bed alone.

The Viashino laughed. "Yes, but have you ever been fucked by a Viashino before?"

Shrugging, Ral popped another piece of red meat into his mouth. The texture was strange, and he was starting to wonder if it even was meat. "No, but I can't imagine it's that different." There was another hissing chuckle as Din patted him on the back.

The way Din chuckled definitely caught Ral’s attention. “So confident are you? No questions to ask?”

Ral rolled his eyes at Din’s mothering. “If I had em I’d have asked them,” he snapped which only made Din laugh again.

“Suit yourself, Human. You'll learn. That is," he dropped his tone and leaned in close to Ral. "If you're serious."

Ral chewed slowly, thinking it over. The Viashino, as a people, weren't prone to dishonesty. Though mischief, that was a Viashino's best friend, especially a bored one, like most of them were here in this forgotten district. Still, what was the worst that could happen? Either Din was telling him the truth and getting gangbanged by a group of lizards would earn him the respect he was looking for, or he was lying to him and just looking for a little fun. Either way Ral was getting fucked. He didn't see much of a down side. "Yeah," he leaned back towards Din. "I'm in." He smiled and the action was echoed by his companion. Of course Din's had much more teeth. "So what's the play?"

Somehow, the Viashino's grin widened. He leaned in even closer, and Ral felt the tickle of breath on the back of his neck. "The play is," Din started slowly, and the now sultry sound of his voice made Ral's body tense, "for you to wait here," a tongue tickled at his ear and a shiver shot down Ral's spine, "while I speak to the commander."

Din was gone a second later and Ral felt a sudden tension snap through his body. Wait! _The commander?_ Had Din said _the commander_? Was he meant to be part of this? Suddenly Ral was shot with a volley of nerves. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe he should get Din and… Ral looked up just in time to see Din standing with the commander, their heads pressed together as Din whispered in his ear. Ral had a horrible sinking feeling. The commander hated him, constantly assigning the most arduous, menial tasks, refusing to hear Ral out on any of his ideas. No matter what Ral did, he couldn't get the Viashino to do anything but scowl at him. At least he was better than the lieutenant. Ral fought a shudder. Occasionally the commander seemed curious, maybe even a little open. But the lieutenant, who Ral thankfully didn’t see in the room, just flat out hated him.

Din must have made his pitch, because the commander stiffened, sitting up straight. He looked over at Ral, those analytical dark purple eyes appraising him in a way that had nothing to do with his skills as a dishwasher.

Ral swallowed.

The commander got up, following Din back to the table. Ral suddenly wanted to sink into the floor. This was a stupid idea. Din was _definitely_ fucking with him. There hadn't been any action in _weeks_ and they were all bored out of their skulls. They were messing with him.

"Human," came the commander's soft purr as he seated himself backwards on the bench beside Ral. "Din tells me you have a proposition for the unit." He ran his fingers up along Ral's shoulder blade and made that same purring sound right into his ear.

Ral shook but he nodded. The moment he did, he felt the commander's clawed finger run along his abdomen. The delicate touch made Ral shiver. "This excites me," Ral felt the commander nuzzle into the back of his neck.

"S-sir," Ral stammered, not even really sure where he was going with it. When an arm wrapped around his waist Ral’s breath caught in his lungs. He was even more taken aback when the commander pressed into his shoulder.

"Do you understand what it is you're offering, Human? What you'll be accepting?" purred that soft voice again.

"Well I thought I had, but now with the way you're talking, I'm not so sure anymore."

The commander chuckled, his fingers trailing up Ral's hip. "We have a custom among warriors in our people," he started. "Whenever one of us joins beside another to fight in battle we first partake in an act of love." Those fingers dance lower, trailing along Ral's thigh. "It brings us closer together and reminds us of the things we value. And why we fight."

"Ah," was the only reply Ral could think to come up with, especially with how close those claws were getting to his dick.

"And when one joins an already established group, they give themselves up to that group in the same act," the words came softly, like he was telling Ral a bedtime story. "But humans do not partake in this ritual. To humans this is a strange thing indeed, so humans have always remained… separate." He glanced meaningfully at Din but Ral couldn't even begin to interpret what that could mean.

Still, that actually explain a lot. Like why there were so few humans in Viashino units and why the ones who were there were there out of necessity, why no human had successfully led a Viashino unit, and probably why humans placed in Viashino units were more likely to get killed.

Ral turned and looked the commander dead in the eyes. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm not a normal human."

The commander gave a pleased purr, his hand moving in to cup Ral between the legs. His eyes went wide and his body tightened. "Yes, a very good thing indeed." His other arm wrapped around Ral's shoulders as he stroked him through his pants. "So, let me ask you plainly, _human_. Do you give yourself to us, your unit, to do with as we like?"

Ral nodded. "Yes."

He felt the commander nuzzle up against his cheek, squeezing him harder. Ral gasped. "And do you consent to our treatment of your body for our enjoyment and pleasure?" He rolled the word on his tongue sending shivers down Ral's spine.

"Y-yes," he managed, his hips already rocking up into the commander's touch as breath tickled the hair on the back of his neck.

He just caught the Viashino's smile from the corner of his eye. "I'm happy to hear that." A hand curled around the back of Ral's neck and he felt it pull him down. He was about to reach out and brace himself on the bench when hands grabbed his arms and wrenched them backwards. Ral craned his neck to see Din smiling at him, holding his arms behind his back. Ral had figured it would be a little more formal from the way Din had been talking. A special room, or at least an announcement, but no. It seemed like the plan was ‘just get started’. Well, that was certainly fine by him.

That hand on his neck moved up to his hair and yanked him down again. Ral lurched forward, his face shoved right between the commander's thighs. It was an awkward angle considering his legs were still under the table, but he'd been in less comfortable positions during sex.

A clawed hand reached down and defly unfastened those dark pants and Ral had a moment of realization as the commander pulled out _two_ huge cocks. _Oh that's right_ , Ral remembered belatedly. _They have two_. Did that mean that if he got one off the other came too or did he have to pleasure each on an individual basis? As he was directed to the top one he figured he was probably going to find out.

The commander _purred_ and his hips rocked up towards Ral's face. "Now be good and open up," he said quietly, tracing the side of Ral's face with a claw.

Ral didn't even nod, he just opened his mouth and let the commander guide him onto his cock. Ral groaned as it slipped past his lips. It wasn't all that different from a human. A bit larger than average, okay, a _good_ bit larger than average but Ral had no way of knowing if that was just the commander or Viashino in general. Of course, as he heard an excited murmuering and saw some of the others now coming over to investigate he was pretty sure he'd soon have an answer to that question as well.

"Mmm…" came the commander's soft purr as he rocked up into Ral's mouth. "That feels good, Human…"

Well he should fucking hope so. Ral hadn't spent all that time on his knees for nothing. Human or Viashino, didn't much matter, a dick was a dick and Ral knew what to do when he had one in his mouth.

A conversation in Viashino struck up around him and soon after hands started pulling at Ral's hips, twisting his body. He let himself go limp so they could tug his legs out from under the table. He was pulled back far enough the commander almost slipped out of his mouth. But just when Ral thought he was going to lose him his legs pulled free and he was dropped to a kneeling position.

Ral dove back down on the commander and heard a moan, that hand tightening in his hair. Ral groaned around that large cock and pressed further forward until he was buried all the way up to where they split.

Hands tugged at his hip and Ral did his best to relax. The commander petted his hair, running his fingers through the strands and Ral rocked into him, licking and sucking his way up and down that length. Finally his pants were yanked down his hips and Ral startled as the cold air hit his bare ass.

Looking up he met the commander's eyes and to his surprise, Ral didn't feel disdain, or shame, or even judged. He felt respected. He felt trust.

Is this what Din meant? Was this the trust and respect he was talking about?

Blinking slowly, Ral lowered himself to the double cocks in front of him. He didn't take his eyes off the commander's as he pressed a kiss to the tip of each one. A shiver went through the commander's body as he closed his eyes and rocked back. He got the feeling the Viashino had a very deep understanding of the rules of this situation and it would have been intelligent of Ral to inquire as to those but... Ral started licking and sucking at both lengths. He pressed kisses to the green of his inner thighs, sucked both tips into his mouth, licked along the crease where they connected. This was so much more fun.

A loud moan rang out, sharp fingers tightening in his hair. He didn't need to know all the minutiae, it would take care of itself. The more he relaxed into it, the more effort he put into what he was doing, the more he felt the respect around him grow. This really was somehow the culture? Bonding through sexual intimacy, specifically sexual submission?

Honestly, Ral couldn't think of a better way to get to know someone. Certainly not a more pleasurable one.

Hands returned to his hips and something warm and wet pressed between his ass cheeks. Ral _moaned_. The forked tongue tickled him in a way he was not prepared for. But it felt _so good_. His eyes rolled back and his body tightened, shifting his hips up. That tongue pushed its way inside of him and Ral moaned again. Hands pulled his cheeks apart and Ral felt another tongue running around his rim. He couldn't stop moaning. One thing was abundantly clear; the Viashino had a _lot_ more control over their tongues!

When a third one joined the first two Ral's brain stopped functioning.

The hand in his hair tugged and Ral managed to pick his head back up and put some semblance of effort back into what he was doing. It was a losing battle. The commander had to move Ral's head back and forth for him more often than not and it was fifty-fifty whether Ral remembered to close his lips and suck.

There was a chuckle above him. It could have been the commander, it could have been Din. It could have been any number of Viashino who had started to congregate.

"You seem distracted, Human."

Ral gave another muffled moan as one of those tongues brushed against something _amazing_ inside of him. His head was pulled back off the commander's cock with the hand in his hair. Spit and a sticky substance dripped down his chin and neck. If it was precum there was more of it and it was warmer. And a _lot_ thicker than Ral was used to, and also somehow... creamier? He really wasn't sure what adjective to ascribe to it.

A clawed finger ran down his chin and the commander eyed him appraisingly. "Are you enjoying yourself? Human?"

Ral nodded, not trusting his voice with all the amazing things happening in his ass at the moment. He felt fingers card through his hair again. It was like the commander was petting him. Though Viashino didn't have hair, Ral realized. Maybe he _was_ getting petted? Ral didn't care. As long as those tongues kept working on him he was in heaven.

He rutted into the air as all three of them penetrated at once. With his head pulled back he moaned, _loudly_ , and right into the commander's face.

"You look so pretty like this, Human." A hand rubbed against his cheek, pulling him forward. "You'll look even prettier with something in your mouth."

Ral opened his mouth and this time the commander pulled him down on his lower cock, the other one rubbing along his nose and cheek. He moaned louder than before and Ral wondered if it was more sensitive. He didn't notice a difference when he'd been paying attention to both before. It could just be that he was more aroused now. It could also just be the commander, specifically.

Ral felt a warm hand rub along his bare ass as he was pulled open by three Viashino tongues at once and again, he was pretty sure he'd get the data set he would need.

"He's ready," one of the ones behind him said. In this moment Ral was certain he did not know that one well enough to know it's name. That was okay. He didn't need to know names. But he couldn't help the slight jolt that shot through his body. He was pretty sure he needed to be stretched a _lot_ more before he tried taking any of their cocks, especially if the commander's girth was even remotely close to average for their species.

"He's human," another one hissed. _Din!_ That was Din! Ral was certain, he'd gotten used to hearing that deep rumble.

"So?" One of them asked.

"So," came Din's voice again. "They're tighter than Viashino. You have to get them more relaxed."

Someone scoffed but a second later Ral heard a yelp.

The tongues in his ass moved faster.

Ral moaned, wantonly, his body tightening. The commander's thumb brushed along his cheek and Ral looked up into those mesmerizing dark eyes. He sucked down the commander's cock with a moan making him tilt back and hiss, his hand tightening in Ral's hair. "It feels good, Human…"

Hands gripped Ral's thighs, pulling his legs apart. His cock fell between them to hang, hard and aching between his legs. Nails dug into sensitive skin and Ral groaned around the commander. It made the Viashino shake and give another of those purrs.

"He must be ready now," the one from before groused. Ral heard another yelp.

"You speak again on things you do not understand, you'll regret it," Din hissed. Ral felt the three Viashino behind him shooed away and those amazingly talented tongues pulled free from his ass. Ral pulled back off the commander and gasped. Hands still held his ass open for anyone who might be behind him to look at, like he was being put on display. His wet hole contracted in the cold air as it dried and Ral shivered.

There were murmerd comments all around him, many about how they wanted to fuck him. He shifted his hips but the hands on his ass brought him right back into place, open and on display for everyone to admire.

Ral's arms were passed to another Vianshino and he felt a new body kneeling behind him. Claws ran along his hips in a soothing manner and Ral rocked into the touch. Someone bent over his back and his arms were pulled to the side to make room. He felt smooth scales bump under his chin as the Viashino nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't worry... Human..."

That was Din's voice again! Something about that soft rumble had Ral nuzzling back against him and relaxing.

"Our claws aren't well suited for what your kind needs. But I have something to help." A tongue lapped along his check and Din bumped his nose into Ral's neck.

"Glad to hear it," Ral said in a strained voice. Something rubbed up against the cleft of his ass and it felt… odd. Not like a finger, not like a dick, like a... "is that a sex toy?" Ral asked breathlessly.

He heard a chuckle from Din. "Mm, something like that, yes."

It slid smoothly inside of him and Ral gasped on a shudder.

"How does it feel?" Din asked softly.

Ral nodded. "G-good. Doesn't really seem big enough, considering." He looked pointedly down at the commander's two very large dicks still right in front of his face.

"Oh, don't worry Human," Din hissed. "You'll be able to take all of us when I'm done."

"You know an awful lot about this," Ral added with a breathy hitch.

"Yes," Din chuckled. "You're very perceptive, Human."

Ral laughed too as he felt a twisting motion in his ass. It made his breath catch in his throat. "I always… try to be…" his hips arched under as his ass was stretched open and Ral realized the twisting motion was making the whatever-it-was Din had inside of him get bigger.

Ral gasped as his ass was forced open by that device. His whole body shook and he tucked his hips under again trying to get used to the sensation. It was getting bigger, and _bigger_. Ral shook and it was a good thing someone was holding him up by his arms. His legs were shaking so much he might have collapsed otherwise. How big was Din planning to stretch him?

The twisting continued, larger and larger and Ral couldn't breathe around the feeling. His ass burned… it was going too fast… he couldn't-

The twisting stopped and he felt a hand on the small of his back. Din nuzzled into his neck again and he whispered so quietly Ral was confident no one else heard him. "Are you alright... Ral?"

Hearing his name had Ral's whole body shaking. He turned, looking Din right in the eyes. That hand rubbed on his back and the only thing Ral saw in Din's eyes was legitimate concern.

Ral nodded and listed forward, pressing into Din's warm scales. Pressing a kiss to the side of Din's muzzle Ral closed his eyes and nuzzled against him. "I'm good," he whispered back. "Just… a little fast… I think…"

Din smiled and the hand on his back moved down and Ral felt the plug wiggle inside of him. Din had to be rubbing the end with his thumb or something. It wasn't expanding again just… softly wiggling. Ral felt every movement shoot straight to his cock and he moaned.

"I'm sorry," he said again quietly.

Ral shook his head. "I'm good." He turned, looking to meet Din's eyes as he spoke breathlessly. "Really… just needed a minute. Keep going."

Din grinned and pulled back out of Ral's sight. That twisting continued and Ral groaned arching his back and pushing his ass up.

Din said something in Viashino and a purr from above him got Ral's attention. He looked up to see the commander grinning down at him. A clawed thumb pulled on Ral's bottom lip and that hand in his hair guided him forward again. "If you're done with your conversation," he said, a twinkle in his eye. Right, he was supposed to be sucking cock. How could Ral have forgotten something so important? Ral allowed himself to be pulled onto the commander's dick, the bottom one again, and heard a loud moan as the commander threw his head back.

The twisting continued to widen him and Ral moaned, his eyes rolling back. He supposed that was an acceptable reason to be momentarily distracted.

"He's so needy," came another voice. A scaled hand ran along his hip and Ral flinched. He didn't mind the touch, he just hadn't been expecting it. That and he was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment. He was grateful for Din.

The commander pulled him back but Ral didn't even get to make a sound before he was being pulled onto the top cock. The Viashino _definitely_ didn't moan as loud, but he did start thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into Ral's mouth.

Ral heard another moan behind him and his hips canted. Din started wiggling the plug back and forth. It was so large at this point it was stuck in his ass. There was no way it was getting past his rim unless Din made it smaller again and the way it pulled had Ral contracting around it and moaning on the commander's cock.

A few more sounds of pleasure hit Ral's ears and he felt more hands on his body. Then claws were ripping at his shirt, tearing the fabric, pulling it off of him. It only took moments for Ral to be completely bare chested and those warm scaly hands were running all over his skin.

Ral heard a whining sound as he was touched and handled by at least a dozen pairs of hands. It took him a moment to realize the whining was him. So many people were touching him, he didn't know whose hands went with whose and Din kept moving that plug in his ass. Hands were on his thighs again, pulling his legs even further apart. A tongue lapped at his nipple and Ral quivered.

Someone groaned loudly and Ral felt something hit his ribs. It was _hot_ and he flinched, hissing. There was a chuckle and words in a language Ral didn't understand, but he knew ribbing when he heard it. That was cum. One of them had jerked off and come on his ribs. Ral shivered. He hadn't expected it so soon but it sounded like neither did they. Why was it so hot though!? Even now it felt like it was only a few degrees off from burning his skin. And thick, it caked onto him, barely dribbling.

"I couldn't help it," one of them said breathlessly. "I didn't know humans... could look this... _cute_..." There were murmurs of agreement and more hands petting along his body. That tongue was on his nipple again, or at least _a_ tongue, Ral had no way of knowing if it was the same one. But the steady way it flicked back and forth had his whole body shaking. Another tongue lapped at his other nipple though this one was _far_ more aggressive about it, purposeful and harsh. The juxtaposition between the soft tickle on one side and the abrasive pressure on the other was maddening.

Din tugged on that plug and it caught in Ral's rim sending so much sensation through his body it turned his knees to jelly. The twisting sensation returned but this time Ral felt the plug getting smaller. He groaned a sigh of relief around the commander's cock. It felt nice to be so full but as that pressure lessened Ral found he could breathe right again. As Din twisted it smaller he started shoving it gently deeper, making Ral's body shake.

Ral moaned again and again around the commander's cock. It was swelling in his mouth and Ral ran his tongue along anything he could reach.

The commander went stiff a second later and a groan was forced from his lips. One hand came down to grip the base of his lower cock and then he threw his head back with a moan.

Ral knew he was about to cum but he still wasn't prepared. The cock in his mouth swelled and pulsed and suddenly Ral's mouth was full of hot, thick, lizard cum. At first he jerked back, not expecting it to be so hot! But he heard a growl and the hand in his hair tightened, keeping him in place. It kept pulsing in his mouth, shooting more and more cum down his throat. It _burned,_ it was so hot! Ral jerked back again when another hand from someone behind him grabbed his hair too and forced his head down on the commander's cock. The commander groaned and Ral got the message loud and clear. You're _going_ to take what is given to you. Another loud moan rang out and a thick ribbon shot into his mouth, coating his throat. Ral gagged. _Fuck_! Viashino had a lot of cum! It was already at least twice what Ral was used to and the commander was still going. It was so thick and the flavor was like nothing Ral had ever experienced. It pooled on his tongue, coating everything. Ral tried to swallow but with a dick shoved so far down his throat that was easier said than done. His mouth was so full of hot cum, Ral couldn't keep it all in and it was _burning hot_! He choked and gagged and tried to swallow but despite his best efforts it overflowed past his lips and dribbled down his chin.

Finally the shudders rocking his commander's body stopped and he opened his eyes to look down at Ral. He brought one finger up through the cum Ral couldn't keep in his mouth—more still dribbling out—and pet the fingers of his other hand through Ral's hair. Of course he still couldn't pull back. Whoever had decided to help hold him down was still doing so and Ral had the commander's cock shoved so far down his throat he could barely breathe. His body rocked with the thrusts of Din's toy and every time he was shoved forward he gagged on the commander's softening cock.

"Was it too much for you, Human?" He asked, still running his finger though the dribble on Ral's chin. Ral tried to pull back and swallow completely but the moment he moved away he was shoved back down making him sputter and cough around the commander's cock all over again as more cum dripped from his lips. Ral struggled to breathe through his nose. Hands ran through his hair again and then Ral was being guided off that dick.

He barely had time to swallow the cum still in his mouth and breathe before he was shoved back down on the commander's other cock by the hand behind him. The fingers in his hair gripped tight and shoved him up and down making the commander moan louder and louder. His hips canted as both hands fell to Ral's shoulders. His top cock slapped limply against Ral's nose smearing cum on his face.

Behind him Din finally pulled his device out of Ral's ass and patted him softly on the butt. "All ready," he hissed, but Ral quickly realized Din wasn't talking to him. "Who wants to go first?" There was definitely a grin in his words and Ral could feel the anticipation around him.

His arms were transferred to yet another Viashino and Ral felt someone kneel behind him. His cheeks were pulled apart by clawed hands and his hole gapped and contracted when the cold air hit it. "It looks so cute," one of them hissed. "Keep holding his ass apart. I want to watch this human take me." Those hands on his cheeks pulled him further apart and something thick and hard was pressing against him. It was slick and Ral didn't know if that was some form of lube or whatever that thick creamy substance was that had dribbled out of the commander's cock earlier. He'd thought it was precum but it was so different from the flavor and consistency of the commander's cum that seemed unlikely. But it was viscous enough some kind of lubrication made sense.

Either way someone was definitely shoving their dick up his ass and it would seem the commander was average for his species. Ral made a strained groan around the cock in his mouth. Further observation would be necessary to draw conclusions.

For the moment a large, hot cock was shoving its way inside of his body and Ral was in ecstasy. His hips arched under, getting used to the invasion and Ral moaned around the cock in his mouth. It was so hot! The Viashino were a naturally warm people but their dicks were like fire. It was searing his insides and it was so big! Ral grunted as the thing was shoved further inside of him until he felt scaled hips press into him and a second cock slide between his legs against his own. The hands holding him open let go and he heard a moan behind him.

"This human feels amazing," it moaned, well, logic dictated that was the one fucking him. Otherwise that would be a very strange thing to say.

Ral's musings were cut short when he was jerked up into a standing position and the Viashino started thrusting into his body. His heart hitched and his whole body rocked. It felt _so good_. He sucked on the cock in his mouth hard as his ass was invaded again and again. Claws dug into his hips and Ral winced but the pain was soothed by the delicious way that cock pressed inside of him. It felt so hot! He'd never taken anything like that inside his body before, but once he got used to it, it felt amazing.

"Don't forget what you're doing with your mouth," came a hiss above him. Right, how was it Ral kept getting distracted from giving head?

The claws on his hips sunk in further and pulled him back tightly against a warm body as Ral got fucked even harder. The Viashino was shoving his dick so hard and so deeply inside of Ral's ass he couldn't help the way he grunted. As he was bounced around the commander's claws dug into the skin of his shoulders and Ral winced. But he didn't try to pull off this time. Whoever was moving him on the commander's cock had made it abundantly clear, Ral was going to do as he was told and right now that was sucking his commanding officer's dick until he shot another viscuse load of molten lava down his throat. Ral wondered if prolonged exposure would be enough to actually burn him.

The grunting behind him got louder and louder and he heard chatter in Viashino. It sounded like Din's voice but it was hard to tell when he was speaking a different language. Hands petted him all over. He felt a tongue licking along his ribs, one lapping at his neck. He sucked down the commander as best he could but the constant, incessant pounding in his ass was all he could focus on. Ral was all but lifted off the floor and slammed into by the Viashino. He couldn't breathe. Those thrusts came so hard and so fast and Ral hadn't even realized he was literally choking on the commander's cock and would continue to do so unless he held his head up to breathe.

Finally the one behind him gripped him tight and their body went tense. A few more rutts against his ass and Ral felt that hot dick pulse inside of him.

Din was right, he had not been prepared.

Ral's whole body jerked sharply, trying to get away on instinct. Three hands clamped down on his head and shoved him back down on the dick in his mouth. Ral flailed against them but they held him down with his ass up in the air. His feet scrabbled on the floor and he jerked back on his arms but claws dug into his wrists and he heard a growl behind him. His insides felt like they were on fire! It was searing white hot and it just kept coming! Ral jerked away again and again but to no avail. He was held down while the Viashino behind him pumped load after load of what felt like liquid fire into Ral's ass. Ral cried out in a muffled shout and squinted his eyes shut against the unbearable heat of it but more hands grabbed his body and kept him still, forcing his ass up in the air.

Finally, _finally_ it stopped and the Viashino behind him sagged. Whimpering Ral shifted away as he pulled out of him. Ral panted around the cock in his mouth but he didn't even get a short break before another hot cock was pushing its way inside of him. Ral whimpered again as his hips started snapping forward with the thrusts of this new Viashino. Actually it was probably the same one, just his other dick.

"It's much hotter than you're used to, isn't it," someone hissed in his ear. Din again. Ral whimpered and felt Din's finger rub the side of his cheek. He wasn't wrong. His ass was _still_ burning and having another insanely hot Viashino dick _immediately_ shoved inside of him didn't help. But even with his mouth very much occupied, Ral listed to the side into Din’s gentle touch and looking up, Ral’s eyes met Din’s. “Let me know you’re alright?” came the quiet hiss in his ear, and Ral heard honest concern.

With a snort he rolled his eyes _painfully_ hard and Din cracked up with a laugh.

"I won't say I told you so," Din half hissed half chuckled in his ear. Ral was still gagging around the cock in his mouth. The hands in his hair never stopped pulling him up and down which he was sure made the sideways glare he shot the Viashino much less intimidating. Din chuckled again petting his shoulder. Leaning in he hissed in Ral's ear. "We're descended from dragons." Din nuzzled against Ral's neck, still grinning. "Our inner fire burns hot."

Ral couldn't form words at the moment but he rather thought Din wasn't looking for witty banter anyway.

"Don't worry Human, you'll get used to it." Ral doubted that. "Or you'll pass out," Din finished with a chuckle. That was probably the more likely option. Who would have thought Viashino cum would be that hot! Ral honestly wasn't sure how much of that he could take. Though he supposed if they kept holding him down every time he would take as much as they gave him. Krot! He could still feel it. There was so much of it and it was so thick he could swear he felt it squlching out the sides around the cock fucking him.

The commander's limp cock twitched where it slapped again and again against Ral's face. The one in his mouth swelled and he heard a groan.

"Ahh, here you go! Another chance to get used to it," Din chuckled in his ear.

Rolling his eyes Ral groaned. Din was having way too much fun at his expense. But the groan it would seem was all it took because as soon as the noise left Ral's throat to reverberate around the commander he felt that cock swell and pulse.

Tears pricked at the corners of Ral's eyes in preparation for the super heated cum to coat his mouth and throat.

It was just as bad as the first time.

Ral jerked back as white hot sticky liquid shot into his mouth but he was held down just like before. The commander moaned so loudly his voice cracked and he started panting, jerking his hips up into Ral's mouth. It was so _thick_ it stuck to the back of his throat, gagging him, making him sputter, cum dripping down his lips.

A hand rubbed his shoulder and Ral flicked his eyes to the side to see Din looking at him.

He held Din's twinkling eyes coughing and sputtering as he tried to swallow what had to be even more cum than the first time. The Viashino leaned in to whisper in Ral's ear while he struggled. "You might look all grumpy and upset, but methinks you really like it."

Ral glared at him but, even if he hadn't been trying to choke down mouth-full after mouth-full of lizard fire jizz, he wouldn't have been able to refute that. Sucking dick was a favorite pastime and he couldn't deny that the way the Viashino fucked was a feeling like no other and one Ral was starting to enjoy. The pain heightened his senses so that he could almost feel the ecstasy of the Viashino fucking him, and it was exciting. Yes, the burning hot cum _hurt_. But it also made him feel alive. He wasn't completely sure his body wouldn't just give out but he didn't think he'd mind that.

Finally the commander grunted and sagged, both cocks now limp. Ral was slowly allowed to pull back and he looked up at his commanding officer, breathless. His body lurched forward again and again with the thrusts of the Viashino behind him and Ral made little grunting sounds with each intrusion. Still he kept his eyes on the commander as the Viashino ran one claw down his cheek. The tip ran through the cum dribbling from the corner of Ral's mouth and he smiled. "Looks like it was too much for you, again." Ral could only nod and then moan when a particularly hard thrust brushed right up against something delicious.

A hand jerked his head back to look the commander in the eyes again. He collected a sizable gob on his finger, it was so thick it clung to his claw and Ral wasn't surprised to see it was still steaming. The stuff had burned all the way down his throat and he still felt it inside of him.

He thought the commander was going to bring his finger to Ral's lips to get cleaned off but instead he brought it to the bridge of his nose and laid it across his skin, ending just under Ral's right eye.

The commander shuddered. "There we are," that finger petted the side of Ral's cheek. "You look good with my cum on your face, Human." The thrusts in Ral's ass picked up and he heard a harsh groan. "I think next time I'll cum there."

Ral moaned, barely registering those words as he was yanked back again and again on the cock moving in his ass. It felt amazing, brushing against all of Ral's favorite spots. The top one slapped between Ral's cheeks smearing cum between them and leaving a gooey mess.

The commander grinned, petting Ral's hair one more time. "Ready for more?" Ral nodded and pushed into the touch causing the commander to give him a pleased chuckle. Their eyes locked and the commander's mouth quirked up in an almost flirtatious smile as he glanced pointedly around the room. For the first time Ral looked up and he saw dozens of Viashino, naked, with one or both of their cocks in their hands. The closest ones were touching him wherever they could get their hands on him and the ones in the back were looking at Ral like they wanted to devour him. The smell of sex was strong and it had Ral wrinkling his nose. Just from the quick glances he was getting Viashino _definitely_ averaged larger than your typical human. Ral had never seen so many huge dicks in one place before. And they all wanted a turn with his body.

He groaned, letting his head fall forward as he was fucked harder and harder, his arms stretched back behind him. Each thrust reverberated through his spine going so deep and in all the right places. If he hadn't been held up by both his arms and his hips he would have absolutely fallen to his knees.

The commander was getting up, moving away and then another Viashino was sitting down in his place. Ral looked into their yellow eyes but he didn't know who they were. Without voice Ral couldn't tell.

This one made that same little purring sound and ran the backs of his claws down Ral's cheek. "So pretty, for a human," he hissed quietly.

The thrusting in his ass slowed down, possibly to allow this new Viashino to have his moment, and Ral took a much needed deep breath.

That claw kept petting Ral's cheek, the softer thrusts pushing him forward into it. "Of course," that claw ran down to pull at his bottom lip, "I thought you were pretty even before I saw you like this."

Suddenly the voice clicked and Ral knew who this was. The lieutenant, second in command and the one who always gave Ral his shit assignments. He didn't have any more time to ruminate on that though as he was pulled down onto the Viashino's bottom cock. The lieutenant let out a long loud moan, his fingers curling in Ral's hair. Ral moaned around it as it slipped past his lips and he took it all the way down his throat. The top one pressed insistently against Ral's cheek but he ignored it as best he could. It would get its turn.

Throwing his head back the lieutenant moaned loudly. Ral's head was back to being pushed and shoved, moved by a crowd of hands and sharp fingers digging into his scalp. The lieutenant muttered something in a strained voice and the speed behind him picked up with the sounds of hips slapping against his ass. He felt hands on his ribs, hands on his ass… the insides of his thighs. He was bounced again and again as the Viashino in his ass kept picking up pace until Ral could barely breathe. He was being held back against that warm body and fucked so hard he couldn't see straight.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head when he felt a patting on his cheek. "Focus Human. Your task is up here," the lieutenant teased. Despite the maddening thrusts behind him Ral forced himself to pay attention to what he was doing. Viashino cock tasted unlike anyone he'd ever had in his mouth and the more he got of it the more he wanted it. But he was getting jerked and bounced all over and the hands in his hair were doing a good enough job moving him on the lieutenant's cock, all Ral really had to do was close his mouth and suck.

As soon as he did the lieutenant groaned and grabbed his other cock, the one that had been slapping Ral in the face, and started stroking himself. Ral groaned.

"Such a pretty human," the lieutenant moaned, stroking himself faster. "Who would have thought they had such talented mouths?"

Ral moaned and flicked his tongue in a way that had always gotten him good results. The lieutenant moaned louder thrusting into Ral's mouth. That hand stroked along the lieutenant's cock and the scales on the back of his hand brushed against Ral's face. "Very nice… Human…" came his strained voice. "Do it again," he commanded.

Ral's head was tilted at an angle so he could take all of the lieutenant's lower cock in his mouth and the lieutenant could keep stroking his upper one against Ral's face. Ral flicked his tongue again like he'd been told and the lieutenant shuddered, his hand picking up even faster.

Usually Ral had _zero_ objections if a guy wanted to jerk off on his face. It was good for the skin. At least that's what he told himself. But considering the temperature of lizard jizz Ral wasn't too sure about it. Of course with his mouth full he couldn't exactly offer up any objections. Ral decided not to worry about it. He was sure there were worse things.

That thick creamy liquid oozed out of the lieutenant's dick and dripped onto Ral's face. It was warm, but it wasn't searing hot like their cum was. Whatever this stuff was it was different and it was being smeared all over his face. It also tasted... sweeter? Whatever that meant.

The moaning got louder and louder and the pounding in his ass came harder and harder. His ass cheeks were pulled apart and he heard moans all around him. Guess that meant the Viashino liked the way his hole looked when it was swallowing a dick.

The lieutenant's hand shuddered and his breath hitched and the cock in Ral’s mouth pulsed. The hands holding him down were prepared this time so despite his best efforts Ral wasn't allowed to move an inch. Every drop of white hot cum shot directly down his throat and Ral's whole body shook as it burned. The lieutenant's hand flew along his other cock and he started moaning even louder, his breath getting caught in his throat over and over again. Ral whined as the hands holding him tightened and with a broken moan the lieutenant’s second cock went off spraying Ral’s shoulder in burning heat. Opening his mouth in a shout of shocked pain ment more cum overflowed his mouth to run down his chin but Ral couldn’t do anything but wince and try to breathe through it. Just as he was finally getting a handle on it another loud moan rang out and suddenly his ass was being filled with burning hot cum. Ral moaned and writhed but he wasn't let go. Cum shot down his throat, filled his ass, seared his shoulder and Ral was held in position, unable to move, his body shaking uncontrollably.

When the moaning died down the grip he was held in lessened and Ral sighed in relief as that cock was pulled out of his ass. He was let off of the lieutenant and Ral looked up at him for half a second before he was being shoved and turned over, his back pressed flat to the floor. Both of his arms were grabbed and pinned above his head and a second later a Viashino was straddling his face, shoving one of his dicks into Ral's mouth. It went right to the back of his throat, slamming into him, making Ral gag as he choked it down. It was already dripping with that warm, viscous substance. It smeared around Ral's mouth and the other cock dribbled it down his face where it slapped against him. So he had the lower one in his mouth, that checked out, considering how loud the Viashino moaned when Ral started sucking on it. The bottom ones definitely seemed more sensitive.

Suddenly his legs were hiked in the air. He felt a Viashino on either side of him pulling him back by his knees. Ral jerked at feeling so exposed but the claws holding his arms down didn't budge. Neither did the ones holding his knees. Hands trailed over his sensitive thighs and Ral bucked. Something hot was prodding at his ass and he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Slowly it started pushing inside of him and Ral felt his eyes roll back. The Viashino above him started thrusting harder into his mouth but the luscious feeling of a hot cock filling him up so sweetly kept Ral's attention.

Warm scaly thighs tightened around Ral's head and those thrusts got faster. Ral choked and gagged and had to make sure he breathed whenever he had the opportunity because that cock kept slipping down his throat.

Hands were under his hips, hauling him onto scaly thighs and someone started fucking his ass, _hard_. His own cock slapped against his stomach making Ral shudder. The cock the Viashino didn't currently have shoved up Ral's ass joined it and every time they smacked into each other Ral heard the Viashino moan. Ral also moaned but with a cock gagging him the noise wasn't very recognizable.

Whoever he was, he was fucking Ral so hard, and so fast and with absolutely no preamble. Ral cried out around the cock in his mouth not having been prepared for the Viashino in his ass to start so hard. It was a muffled choked off sound and he was pretty sure he heard laughter from somewhere. Then the Viashino above him tensed and Ral tried to prepare himself for another burning hot load of cum.

A moan rung out and Ral winced but the burning sensation wasn't in his mouth, much to his shock. Opening his eyes did nothing for him as all he could see was the crotch and thighs of the Viashino fucking his face with abandon. Still he knew the others must have been standing or kneeling over him because white hot ribbons of cum seared his chest. One streak landed on his nipple and Ral whimpered at the scalding heat of it. He turned away but a hand grabbed his hair forcing him straight to keep taking the cock he was supposed to be sucking. He'd barely had time to recover from the burning heat on his chest when he gagged on another hot load being shot down his throat. He still jerked but not as much and it took significantly fewer hands to hold him down this time. If that was because he was getting used to the unnatural heat or if it was because he was literally pinned to the floor while a Viashino fucked his face, Ral wasn't sure, but in the end it didn't much matter. It was as much if not more than the others he'd swallowed already but this was the first time it didn't overflow down his chin. Probably had to do with being on his back if he had to guess. But the Viashino jammed himself so far forward Ral couldn't breathe let alone try to swallow any of the burning hot liquid in his mouth.

A hand petted his hair while load after load was pumped directly down Ral's throat, burning the whole way down. He squirmed and whined as his mouth was overflowed, _again_. So much for being laid down helping with that. Krot! Why did Viashino have so much cum! And why was it so thick!? And _hot_!

Finally it stopped but Ral kept shaking. It took him a minute to realize it wasn't him shaking but the Viashino still pounding his ass at an unrelenting pace, the steady slap-slap-slap echoing through the mess hall. Hands pressed to his inner thighs, pushing him back even further as the cock in his mouth slowly pulled back. Cum stretched out of his open lips connecting him to that softening cock and Ral gagged on the viscous substance. He'd never had so much trouble swallowing cum before. But he'd never come across cum so hot it burned or so thick and sticky it had to be chewed.

"Keep your mouth open, Human."

Ral complied, looking up. He saw cum dripping slowly off the Viashino's cock to land directly into his waiting mouth. He didn't take his eyes off the Viashino as it smiled at him and Ral breathed heavily holding his cum on his tongue.

"Clean it up," he ordered. "Then start on the second one."

Ral gave a soft moan of agreement and lifted up to press his lips to that dripping cock. He kissed and licked, making the Viashino moan with a shudder. The thrusting in his ass made it difficult for him as he kept getting bounced away from the dick he was supposed to be cleaning, but it felt so good Ral couldn't complain. Finally sucking the tip back into his mouth Ral ran his tongue over the little slit to make sure he got every drop. The Viashino shuddered before slowly pulling back and petting Ral's hair. Then another cock was being shoved in his mouth and Ral couldn't help but moan.

The thrusts in his ass were getting choppier and more sporadic and he heard near constant moans.

Another ribbon of hot cum splattered his chest and Ral jerked. The last load that had been shot there was already starting to dry and get crusty in his chest hair. Suddenly the Viashino fucking his ass stopped and groaned and Ral felt burning hot cum splatter his stomach.

He jerked back wildly not expecting the one _not_ inside of him to go off. Hands grabbed his hips and held him down while Ral bucked and whimpered. The Viashino groaned again and Ral felt his dick pulse inside of him. He braced himself but it did no good. His legs jerked down but claws dug into sensitive skin and held him open for the Viashino to shoot his unbearably hot cum into Ral's ass. And since Viashino came so fucking long both cocks were now shooting molten hot lava onto his skin and into his body. Ral cried out but the sound barely registered, so muffled by the cock gagging him. He sputtered and choked and whined as his thighs were held apart for the Viashino to finish pumping him full of cum.

When he _finally_ pulled out of him Ral was gasping around the cock still thrusting into his mouth. He felt cum dripping out of his ass and Ral whimpered again. At least he was on his back so it didn't burn his balls.

A tongue tickled Ral's nipple and Ral moaned loudly, relaxing into the floor. His ass felt raw, like he'd already been fucked for hours. But every single one of these Viashino was _huge_ and beyond rough and not to mention burned like the sun everytime they came! He finally had a moment before the next one was shoving one of their dicks up his ass and Ral was just going to focus on how to breathe. Of course that would be a lot easier if he didn't have a cock fucking his throat.

He wondered…

Ral closed his lips sucking _hard_ and flicked his tongue against the underside of the tip just so...

The thighs around him shook and clamped around Ral's face. A loud, rolling moan echoed through the room and the Viashino jerked forward, cumming in his mouth. He choked and sputtered and made a concerted effort to swallow but he ran into the same problems he had the first three times, wait… four times? This didn't bode well that he was already losing count. As the Viashino kept thrusting through his orgasm Ral gagged over and over again, the cum getting pushed out of his mouth by the motion.

When the Viashino pulled back, Ral took deep gasping breaths and tried to swallow what hadn't been pushed out but it was more difficult than he thought. His mouth burned, his throat burned. _Everything_ burned!

The Viashino who had been straddling him moved back and Ral's legs were slowly let go. He looked up to see what was happening and saw Din kneeling next to him. His eyes twinkled at him as he got up to sit on the bench next to them. He leaned back and took off his vest, tossing it aside. Ral's eyes were glued to him as he reached behind himself and pulled his shirt over his head revealing a strong, muscular chest. Ral's mouth watered watching the Viashino get undressed like this. He tossed the shirt aside too and Ral's arms were released for the first time.

Sitting up, he shook out his shoulders and ran his hands along his forearms, trying to get feeling back into them. His eyes stayed locked on Din who smiled at him, holding out his hand. Ral gladly took it and offered no objection when Din pulled him into his lap.

Ral shuddered as he ran his hands along the smooth scales of Din's beautiful chest and broad shoulders. He felt arms wrap around his waist and for the first time since they'd started only one person was touching him and Ral was actually grateful. A green thumb reached up and stroked under Ral's eye where the commander's cum still clung to his skin. He rubbed the sticky fluid away and Ral fell forward to rest his forehead against Din as he moved his hands to pet up and down Ral's back. They nuzzled against each other and Din's long tongue flicked out to lick Ral's cheek. Ral pressed into it as it danced around his jaw and chin, leaving a wet trail in its wake. He trailed his fingers down Din's back, the two of them rocking together. A soft moan left Din's mouth and Ral felt him arch back pressing up between his legs. Running his fingers down a dark green shoulder had Din shuddering, making another little moan. Those arms around his back pulled Ral forward against Din's body and Ral wrapped his arms around soft green shoulders. Ral took a moment to breathe and nuzzle against Din's cheek. He had desperately needed this. Without it he wasn't sure he would have been able to keep going. Lucky for him Din had finally decided it was his turn, and everyone else somehow seemed to be okay with it.

Din nuzzled up against Ral's ear and Ral pressed into him. "You're very beautiful… Human."

Ral couldn't help the sharp bark of laughter. "Don't think I've ever been called beautiful before," he answered with a breathless chuckle.

A clawed finger came up and ran down the side of Ral's cheek and for a second all he saw was the way Din was looking at him.

The moment broke when a hand grabbed Ral's ass and lifted his hips. Ral fell forward, burying his face in the warm scales at Din's neck. There was some shifting and Ral realized Din was pushing his pants down. Cupping his ass Din tucked Ral's hips under him and he was slowly being lowered onto a _huge_ cock. It was dripping with that creamy goo they all seemed to make and Ral shuddered, digging his forehead into Din's shoulder with a moan. As he sunk lower and lower Ral realized that he hadn't actually seen Din naked, despite being roommates. Din never changed in front of him, something Ral hadn't found weird until just this moment.

 _Krot!_ "Is it just me, or are you _significantly_ larger than everyone else," he managed, squeezing his arms around Din's shoulders.

There was a chuckle as a warm hand soothed down his back. "Why do you think I stretched you so far, Human?"

"Ah," Ral gasped as he was lowered further. "I see." His voice was strained and Din lowered him further and further. _Krot! Fuck!_ He just kept going. Ral felt his insides twist and he choked on a moan as Din sunk deeper. "H-how much more is there," Ral asked quietly, his legs trembling.

"You're almost halfway there," Din answered, nuzzling into Ral's cheek.

"Krot! _You_ , you're gonna be the one who kills me!" There was another chuckle as Din slipped further inside.

"You'll manage... Human..." There was something about Din's voice that sounded strained. For the first time Ral realized he was actually participating. He finally picked himself off of Din's shoulder and looked at the Viashino. His mouth hung open, his gaze distant and hooded. The hand not on Ral's ass came up to run along his ribs and they both shuddered as Ral slipped down another slow inch. "Almost there," Din said in a strained voice as he smiled.

Ral arched back and nodded. If Din hadn't been holding him, and he hadn't been speared on a giant cock, Ral was certain he would have fallen out of Din's lap and onto the floor. Finally Ral felt the warm scales of Din's thighs against the swell of his ass, his second cock nestled slickly between Ral's cheeks, and Ral let out a shuddering breath. He half expected to be yanked up and slammed down again, an action he was certain would have been the end of him, but Din just sat there with Ral in his lap, softly purring. Ral had never heard that sound from him before and he looked up to see the Viashino with his eyes closed as his hands moved lazily across Ral's hips and thighs.

Ral took the opportunity to breathe because at this point he desperately needed it. He didn't really understand why the others had backed off to just watch the two of them but it gave Ral the much needed break he had wanted.

Warm arms wrapped around Ral's waist and Din listed forward, nuzzling into his shoulder. When Ral spoke he did so softly. "You like it, the way my ass feels around you?"

Din nodded, his body still strained. "Yes."

"Quite different from a Viashino, I'd imagine," Ral added.

"Yes… very different."

Ral ran his fingers along the back of Din's head making the Viashino look up at him. "Tell me," Ral asked and Din shuddered.

Arms tightened around Ral's waist as he felt Din's tongue lap along his cheek again and back behind his ear. He rocked up and Ral gasped, hanging on tightly to his shoulders.

"Humans aren't as warm as Viashino, but… they are, much tighter… _softer_ ," Din shuddered, running his hands over Ral's skin, pulling him close. "And your kind smells nicer," he laughed through a strained breath.

Ral ran his fingers back along the crest of Din's head. "You speak as though you have experience."

There was a long moment when their eyes met. Ral kept softly tracing his fingers along green scales and he saw something soft and vulnerable in Din's eyes.

Then the arms around him pulled back, hands grabbed his hips and Ral was being pulled up that huge cock. His breath caught in his throat and he all but collapsed into Din's chest, the pull on his ass was so intense! He felt a scaled hand rub circles on his lower back and Ral was gently being pulled back down. That hot length seared his insides all over again and his guts kinked trying to accommodate it. "Krot, you're big!" Ral grimaced as he sunk back down and heard Din chuckle.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he hissed in Ral's ear.

Ral's fingers dug into Din's shoulders and he nodded into his neck. "I won't even... try," he gasped. When his ass came flush with Din's thighs again Ral snapped his hips forward and cried out sharply, digging his forehead into Din's shoulder. That had clearly been a mistake. "Din-!"

A hand clamped down on his hip and Ral felt something curl around his leg. He looked down and smirked before leaning back in to whisper, "you wrapped your trail around me."

Din nodded, pulling Ral forward into his lap. It changed the angle—though much gentler this time—and Ral gasped, his fingers tightening again. "It likes you too," he said on a strained breath, making Ral laugh. He wrapped his hands up around the back of Din's neck and let himself get pulled up again. Throwing his head back Ral moaned loudly, pressing in as close to Din as he could. Ral turned in to pepper kisses across the scales of Din's neck and his pace picked up.

They both gasped and moaned and Din grabbed his ass again. He thrust up a little faster and Ral felt himself flutter around him. He clung to Din, his body forced to yield to him over and over and over again.

"Krot that feels good," Ral moaned.

Din nuzzled into his cheek. "Glad to be of service," he laughed breathlessly.

"You could be of service again... if you want," Ral whispered quietly. Pulling back he looked at the smile in Din's eyes.

"I would like that… Ral," Din whispered back.

They both sped up and soon Ral was nothing more than a gasping mess as he was stretched open again and again by Din's massive cock. But at least his body was starting to get used to it.

As Ral started lifting his hips on his own Din let go of the grip he had on his ass. Ral shuddered as he felt those fingers pet through the hair on his chest.

"What-?" Ral asked confused.

"It's soft…" Din purred.

"My chest hair?" Ral asked on a gasp as Din thrust back into him.

"Yes…" the Viashino hissed. "We do not have any body hair…" his thumb brushed around Ral's nipple making his breath hitch. He full on moaned when Din started moving said finger out in a circle around the little bud until eventually his whole hand was literally petting Ral's chest.

"Well…" groaning he arched back on Din's cock as it thrust inside of him over and over again. Ral realized he didn't have a come back and scowled at himself. Din must have read him because he chuckled.

"You should know," he started, slapping up into Ral's body faster. "The others are going to want to touch it too, and see their cum stuck to the hair."

Gasping Ral tried to catch his breath. Krot Din was huge and the more he snapped up like that the more Ral felt a cramp in his side. "Lucky me," he gasped.

"You take it well, Human."

"Getting cum on my chest?" Ral asked breathlessly.

Shaking his head Din leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "My cock."

Ral meant to make a sound of confirmation but it turned into a moan when Din brushed against something delightful inside of him. "Finally... getting used to it," he gasped as he bounced on Din's lap.

"Mm," Din purred. "Then might I make a… proposition?"

Holding tightly to Din's shoulders Ral nodded.

"Want to try for both?"

"Both what?" Ral asked on a moan.

Din laughed and his second cock twitched against Ral's ass cheeks.

" _Fuck_!" Ral moaned. "You _are_ trying to kill me."

"And here I thought death by sex was your goal."

Ral couldn't help but laugh as he was bounced on that huge cock again and again. But he nodded, still clinging to Din's shoulders.

The toothy grin was visible from the corner of his eye and Ral groaned. The hand petting his chest pulled back and grabbed his ass again, pulling him almost all the way off. Ral's body felt so empty having so little inside of him and he noticed a pain in his ribs. "What's… what's your plan?" Ral asked, feeling his guts start to rearrange again. Too bad for them, he was just going to get all kinked up again when Din came back with _two_ massive cocks.

This couldn't be good for him.

Hands rubbed at his thighs and Din reached under him, possibly getting something out of a pocket. "Don't worry Human, I have something that will help." Din slowly pulled him back down until he was fully seated in his lap again and Ral panted against it. The pain in his ribs got worse but Ral just gritted his teeth and ignored it. Ral Zarek was no quitter.

Din held him down in his lap and Ral felt something prod at his ass around Din's cock. Ral groaned, lowering his face to Din's shoulder. "Where did you get all of these things from?" he asked with a shudder.

Ral didn't get an answer. Din started making a strange, chanting, huffing sound Ral couldn't begin to interpret, as wet tendrils started wiggling their way inside of him. His fingers tightened on green scales and Ral's eyes went wide. They squrmed and writhed and forced their way past his already tightly stretched rim. "What is that!" He exclaimed feeling the threads move deeper and deeper into his body. They danced around Din's cock and brushed every intimate place inside of him.

Ral shot off of Din's lap but claws dug into his hips and kept him in place. "Din!" he squeaked. Ral didn't get an answer, that strange chanting continuing. He tried to jerk up again but those hands on his hips were unmovable and Ral wasn't _quite_ so egotistical as to think he was physically stronger than Din. There was a strange movement inside of him and Ral had no idea how to interpret what he was feeling or what was happening in his ass. "Din?!" He shouted, alarm edging into his voice.

The weird huffing slowled and Din quieted as the movement inside of Ral came to a stop. He felt a hand soothe circles into his lower back again and Ral started to relax. "Sorry," Din said, nuzzling into Ral's neck. "I use a spell to control them."

"Control… what…?" Ral asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"We built a thousand of them for the Simic to help with grafts.” Ral raised an eyebrow as Din continued his—in Ral’s opinion—far too cheerful explanation considering the circumstances. “It wraps a web of tentacles around the inserted 'donor organ'," Ral could almost hear Din chuckle, "then they gradually expand to form a lattice which helps recontour the 'cavity'," The grin Din gave him was all pride and teeth. It was a war with his eyes to keep them from rolling in his head. “It only took a few slight modifications to repurpose it for this use.”

Ral couldn't help the way he groaned. "Did you say tentacles?" Din nodded and Ral groaned again making the Viashino chuckle.

"It's the most accurate description."

"Bullshit," Ral said on a strained breath. "You're just that kind of nasty. Don't lie," Ral laughed as he squeezed down on the giant cock inside of him. "Of course… I'm not in a… position… to judge…" Ral rocked feeling the 'tentacles' pull inside his body as he moved.

A hand clamped down on his hip again and Din struggled to breathe. "Don't… move… not till they're done…"

Ral huffed out a breath but kept still like he'd been told. "Get on with it then," he panted.

"I thought perhaps… you would want... a little break..."

"Do I look like I need a fucking break?" Ral gasped.

Din gave him a quick once over. "Yes," he said simply.

Ral glared at him making the Viashino chuckle again.

"Alright, alright, since you're in such a hurry." Din arched back and his eyes rolled into his head as he started chanting again, that strange huffing sound accompanying the words which Ral now realized were in Viashino. Any further thoughts he might have had immediately fled his mind as those things started moving again.

Ral felt them wriggle and writhe inside of him and suddenly they were pushing out against his walls, making him gasp and moan. They pushed out further and further, stretching Ral far past the point his body should have accommodated.

It should have hurt. Ral knew this should have hurt. He must have had dozens of small tears and lacerations. His ass should have been _screaming_ at him as it got ripped apart even further.

It should have hurt.

It didn't.

Ral moaned as he felt the soft warmth inside of him that indicated healing magic. He wasn't sure how Din was doing it but somehow those 'tentacles' were not only stretching him but with every tear or cut he felt that soothing glow repair his body before moving on.

And somehow it was working, he felt his muscles relaxing against the onslaught of those things Din was controlling. They pushed him further and further open and Ral collapsed against Din, one hand resting on that warm chest. Turning in he pressed kisses to Din's scales and licked and sucked along his neck making Din shake. Ral loved the way those warm scales felt under his fingers... under his tongue… He was grateful to finally have use of his hands because it meant he got to touch Din as much as he wanted and Ral _wanted_. He hadn't realized how much bigger Din was compared to other Viashino. Maybe he just hadn't been paying attention. Din was taller and his chest was _huge_ compared to the others, especially the commander who had a far more slight, willowie frame. Ral was a little shocked to realize he'd never actually paid attention to that before.

But Din was strong and beautiful, all smooth scales and rippling muscle. Ral ran his fingers over every part of Din's body he could reach, moaning the whole time as his ass got pulled apart. Din shuddered under his fingertips and there was a hitch in his chanting. Ral felt the tentacles react to the change in his speech, sometimes just pausing in their movement, sometimes curling back in and sometimes vibrating, making Ral's body tremble. Ral wasn't the only one who trembled when that happened so he made it his goal to make Din stutter as much as possible.

By the time Ral was stretched as far as he was sure was humanly possible he and Din were both a shuddering mess from all the stimulation. The chanting changed and the strands retracted and Ral clung to Din as he felt them slip free.

"Ready?" came Din's gentle rumble.

"You're the expert," Ral answered.

"Your body," Din countered.

Ral groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and fuck me cuz if you don't I'm pretty sure there's a line," he snapped.

His little outburst made Din laugh again as he pulled Ral up by the hips. "Just remember, you asked for it."

"You're damn right I did," Ral said, tilting back to moan as Din finally slipped completely free. Ral actually felt like he could breathe again and suddenly he was taking deep panting breaths. Din held him there, his hands supporting Ral’s weight while he caught his breath.

“You’re alright?” Din asked gently.

Ral nodded and looked up at Din with a grin. “More than alright.”

With a snort Din rolled his eyes but there was something adoring there that made Ral smile a little wider.

The break was short lived as he felt _both_ of Din's cocks bump up against his entrance. He tried not to hold his breath as he was slowly penetrated. He couldn't believe what was happening… how full he felt… how much there was still left to go. His legs trembled and if Din hadn't been holding him up he would have slammed down into his lap, surly killing himself. Ral moaned arching his back, _willing_ himself to relax.

"You're almost there, Human…" Din hissed, rubbing his back.

Sweat broke out across his brow and Ral's fingers dug into Din's shoulders as he sunk all the way down on Din's _two_ giant cocks. He could feel them like they were in his throat! He'd never been this full before in his life! He didn't know it was possible for his body to stretch this much!

A hand soothed circles into his lower back and Din nuzzled against him. "Look," he commanded and Ral lifted his head from Din's chest to look blearily around. He saw the other Viashino standing around them, their dicks in their hands, their tongues hanging out of their mouths. "They all want you, they can't wait to fuck you… they can't wait to fill you up like I am."

Ral's breath hitched as Din pulled him up on his cocks. His body jerked and he moaned and Din held him close.

"So then why," Ral started breathlessly. "Why are they just… watching us…"

Din made a strained chuckle, his hands gripping Ral's ass tighter. "I'm extended a…" he gasped as they rocked together. "A favor… you could say…"

"A favor?" Ral asked on a moan.

Din nodded. "There is no… better word in your language that I… that I can think of… but the concept is… imprecise…"

"Then… explain it… to me…" Ral clung tightly to those shoulders, warm scales catching on the calluses of his finger tips.

"You talk too much… Human…" Din pulled him back down then thrust up into him.

Ral's arms spasmed around Din and he groaned, his finger digging into Din's scales. "Keep fucking me… and… I won't have time... to talk…" Ral moaned.

Din grinned again as he pulled Ral against his chest. "Ahh... well since I have... an incentive…" Din pulled Ral up making him arch and moan only to have his voice completely fail him when Din jerked him back down. Ral collapsed on Din's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck, and held on while Din started fucking him. His movements were steady and rhythmic and Ral heard the _slap... slap... slap..._ of his ass hitting the scales of Din's thighs. He moaned again and again completely lost in sensation. All he could think about, all he could _feel_ was Din's body inside of his, the near unbearable stretch… the fact that he was deeper inside of Ral than _anyone_ had _ever_ been. Turning in he sucked on the scales under Din's jaw. They didn't pull into his mouth the way skin would but the texture of them on Ral's tongue was euphoric. They got caught on his chapped lips as he peppered kisses across Din's neck and then back up along his cheek. Din listed into them and made that purring sound again. It sounded so much sexier in his deep rumble than it had in any of the other Viashino's voices. Ral wanted him to make it again and again.

"Touch yourself," Din rumbled softly in his ear.

Ral groaned as Din's hands moved him up and down on those two huge cocks. Clinging tightly to the back of Din's neck with one hand he brought his other down to stroke himself slowly. Ral's whole body tightened and he threw his head back with a moan. Ral shuddered as his hand moved faster. His breath caught and he couldn't think.

Ral's fingers tightened on those soft scales and he pressed his forehead to Din's cheek as the Viashino held Ral tightly to his body. Din pulled him up and down and Ral gasped every time he felt himself filled. Ral somehow pulled Din closer with the hand on the back of his neck and they nuzzled into each other. Ral felt his body jerked forward again and again as Din thrust inside of him. The speed of Ral's hand picked up and he tossed his head back on another moan.

Din's tongue flicked out and Ral felt it dance along his exposed neck. He gasped and his breath hitched. Ral felt Din's muzzle bump under his chin and that tongue flicked lower along his collar bone. Ral tilted Din forward, peppering kisses to the crest of his head. Din shuddered and moaned, jerking Ral forward in his lap.

That tongue flicked along his nipple making Ral shake and he squeezed himself with a groan.

"How does it feel?" Din asked quietly, that tongue pulling back.

Ral nodded on a shudder. "So good…"

Din's head lowered again to nuzzle Ral's chest, his tongue flicking lower along Ral's abs… lower… across his hip… lower…

Ral's eyes popped open as he squeezed the head of his cock. Din's tongue flicked along the tip, moved lower to trace the underside of the head, bumping against Ral's fingers.

His whole body shook and he moaned. His hips started snapping on their own. The hand Din had on his ass lifted him, yanking him forward again and again. That tongue danced on his cock and Ral started stroking himself again with abandon. He was so full… so good… so hot… Din's body felt so good against his skin… Those warm scales… radiating an inner heat like a stone baked under the summer sun… and the heat of him inside Ral's body… making all his muscles melt and turn to goo. Ral curled into Din's body as he jerked and shook, the unbelievable stretch of his ass so overwhelming but so good…

Ral couldn't catch his breath. Din was so deep inside of him. His guts kinked and he definitely had a cramp in his side but Ral wasn't going to stop. He was pretty sure a human body wasn't meant to take something that large and he might end up paying for this later but right now he didn't care. It just felt so good. Din felt so good!

That tongue flicked across his tip again, Din hit something magical inside of him and Ral's hand flew on himself. He couldn't breathe, his body was so tight. His fingertips dug into Din's shoulders.

Ral threw his head back and _moaned_. His dick pulsed in his hand and Din's hand supported his back as he arched his whole body. His breath hitched, he gasped and his ass clamped down on the cocks inside of him. Cum painted the light green scales of Din's stomach in spurts as Ral's body shook… his vision went white... He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his orgasm rocked his entire being and then he felt it, Din's cocks swelling inside of him. He hadn't even finished when white hot cum shot into his body. Din yanked Ral down all the way, shooting as deeply into him as possible and Ral's body was on fire. He screamed, letting go of himself to fling both arms around Din's shoulders as the last of his orgasm rocked his body just as Din started his. The combination of searing pain and immense pleasure had Ral shaking and clinging and when his now oversensitive cock brushed against the smooth scales of Din's stomach Ral's body shook and flooded and then all of the sudden Ral's eyes popped open on a silent scream as he started cumming again. He squeezed his arms around Din's neck, holding on for dear life as he gasped through a second orgasm he had _not_ been expecting. He felt arms tightened around him and if there had been any space between them it was gone now as Din pulled him even closer and moaned in his ear. Ral's finger dug in and tears pricked at his eyes from the liquid heat still burning inside of him. One hand clawed its way up to grab the back of Din's head and Ral smothered his moans into the Viashino's neck. It was so hot! It burned and he felt the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks and he couldn't have honestly said if they were from the pain or the pleasure. It all mixed together taking his breath away, taking his _thoughts_ away.

It lasted forever, Ral shaking in Din's lap while Din pumped load after load after load of cum up Ral's ass. Even after Ral finished his second orgasm Din was still cumming, groaning in Ral's ear, his sharp claws digging into his skin as he held Ral close. Even after his ass was full and it was dripping down Din's cocks, searing the tender skin of Ral's rim, dripping onto Din's thighs to smear against Ral's ass, Din kept thrusting through his orgasm. Sticky threads attached them every time Din lifted Ral off his lap only to slam him back down as more cum oozed out of Ral's body.

Ral's mouth hung open as he took in deep gasps of breath. It was the only way he could get enough oxygen.

It felt _amazing_.

Finally Din shuddered and relaxed, retracting his claws from Ral's ass and back. "Sorry," he panted. But Ral couldn't be bothered with apologies, not for something that felt that good.

They panted, their bodies still rocking gently together to ride out the very last of their orgasums. Ral had just pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Din's muzzle when he was grabbed and jerked out of the Viashino's lap.

Ral yelped as Din was pulled from inside him and he was yanked to a standing position. His knees were jelly and gave out on him but the hands grabbing him hoisted him back up and his arms were yanked back, pressed to the small of his back as he was shoved on shaky legs towards the stage. Ral tripped and stumbled, his legs refusing to cooperate as he was marched through a herd of Viashino. He felt hands on his skin, tongues licking at his body. Ral gasped as searing hot cum splattered his ribs, and again on his hip... A line of Viashino were between him and what seemed to be his destination and everyone of them was jerking off and moaning. As soon as Ral got close to one of them he was shoved forward, his body presented to them and held in place while they came on him. Ral jerked and cried out, hot cum splattering his chest, his stomach, his ribs, his thighs. Everywhere it hit it got caked in hair and Ral had to admit, that did seem to be a goal. He had no idea how many times he'd been jerked around and held in place for another Viashino to jerk off on him but it was overwhelming. Just before he got to the stage his legs were kicked out from under him. He was forced to his knees and hands grabbed his head, jerking his face around. A giant cock swam into focus and he jerked back out of surprise but more hands than he had the cognitive ability to count at the moment held him in place.

"You might want to close your eyes," someone hissed in his ear. Ral didn't have time to register the words before he saw the veins on that cock strain as it swelled and pulsed. Burning hot cum flew towards his face and Ral jerked back but he was forced to stay still as that cum hit its target. Ral let out a cry of pain as it burned his skin and he started to hyperventilate. It was so hot! It shot his cheek, across his nose… his chin, his lips, his jaw… Ral felt it everywhere as he squinted his eyes shut like he'd been told. Then another moan rang out and Ral was being shot from the other side. He jerked again but one of the hands holding him pulled his hair and made him arch back. The cum landed on his exposed neck and seared the skin. Ral shouted again just as he heard another moan behind him, thick gobs of burning hot cum landing in his hair. He tried to pull forward but of course that just brought him closer to the two cocks still spraying him in the face.

His body shook, being pushed to his limits as they finished up on him. Cum dripped down his nose, off the scuff on his jaw… down his forehead from where it had landed in his hair. Tears pricked at his eyes again as Ral breathed but he didn't risk opening his eyes until the last glob of sticky hot cum landed on his face and the immediate frenzy died down.

He was jerked up again and shoved towards the stage and up the stairs. "Hasn't seen any use for at least a year," someone purred in his ear. Was that the commander? Ral's head was honestly so fuzzy he couldn't be sure of anything at the moment.

Then he was flung to the floor on his knees. His legs were kicked apart and his ass was presented in the air. Someone held his face down against the floor and a cock was shoved into Ral's ass.

Ral cried out, making the mistake of tensing. The Viashino pushed through it and forced himself to the hilt, his hips slapping against Ral's ass. That was when Ral realized there wasn't a second cock between his thighs or pressed between his ass cheeks. _Fuck!_ The asshole had shoved both of them up there! As they started thrusting with abandon harsh grunts punctuated each one and Ral was grateful they didn't seem to be anywhere near as big as Din. No one was so far, hopefully that meant Din was large for his species.

Sharp claws grabbed his hips, jerking his body back onto the cocks in his ass. Ral jerked from the pain but there was nowhere to go. All he could do was close his eyes and breathe until it was over.

His ass was pounded relentlessly as another cock swam into view in front of him.

"You look even better with so much cum on your face," came a purring voice. It could have been the commander but Ral was having trouble thinking. "I think it needs more though."

Ral whined and shook but his face was tilted up and held in place while he watched a green hand stroke a bright red cock. The tip was pressed to his lips and smeared the cum already painting them. "Lick it, Human." Opening his mouth Ral complied, flicking his tongue out to taste the cock being presented to him. Someone purred and Ral sucked little kisses to the tip. The grunting behind him got louder and Ral braced himself for the incoming assault. He didn't have to wait long.

A loud moan rang out and ribbons of cum were pumped into his ass and the searing heat had Ral panting and sobbing, all sense of pride abandoned. They pushed his body so far, so hard… after Din Ral was all but at his breaking point. He was pretty sure they'd just pushed passed it. His body floated in a haze. The second his ass was empty another pair of cocks was being shoved into it and Ral cried out. A second after that someone was coming on his face again making him cry out again allowing them to hit his open mouth. It burned his tongue and Ral made harsh noises, half moaning half sobbing through the viscous liquid. More cum painted his ass cheeks and thighs, burning hot and painful. Then something beautiful and bright shot though his body as one of those cocks brushed something miraculous in his ass. Ral moaned just as another Viashino started cumming on his face and ribbons of hot sticky fluid landed in his mouth and around his lips. Ral rolled it on his tongue even as it burned and dripped down his chin.

That amazing spot inside of him was hit again and again and Ral was in tears when those cocks pumped inside of him and filled him up with even more burning hot cum. He stretched and tensed but his ass was forced to stay in the air so he could take the full load. He had so much cum up there now that when the Viashino pulled free Ral felt streaks of it flow out of his ass and down his thighs. It burned his balls and made him whimper.

"I bet he can take more than two," he heard someone say and Ral whined loudly, unable to form words.

He was yanked back and saw a Viashino lying down beside him. A sharp tug on Ral's hair had him listing to the side and hands grabbed him and pulled him over to straddle the prone Viashino. Ral was yanked into a sitting position and lowered down on the two throbbing cocks. Breathe, breathe, he had to remember to breathe. _Stop breathing so fast!_ He chastised himself but they went so deep in this position and his legs wouldn’t stop shaking. They didn't give him any time once those cocks were all the way inside of him. Ral was shoved forward, his ass exposed for everyone to see him taking those two red dicks inside of his body. Then someone was kneeling behind him and Ral whined and jerked but his face was whipped around and another bright red cock was being shoved into his mouth. He looked up and saw the one fucking his mouth flick his tongue out to lick his own eyeball. Ral felt his stomach turn and he looked away before he was sick. _Krot, that's gross!_ Cum dripped down the side of his face and the irony was not lost on him but he didn't have time to think about what did and did not squick him out at the moment or what that might have said about him. Ral coughed and gagged and a second later realized it was actually two cocks instead of just one. His eyes teared up again and he started to struggle but was held in place.

A hand patted his butt and Ral felt another cock prod at his ass. He shot back actually breaking the hold on his hair with a loud gasping whine. The Viashino descended on him and before he could even breathe he was being forced forward again onto those cocks. Ral whined loudly and a hand soothed down his side. "We're not done with you yet," someone whispered. "You've still got most of us left and everyone wants a turn. Can you do it?" Ral gave a muffled whimper but nodded. It was a lot, it was overwhelming but he'd be _damned_ if he tapped out.

Those cocks pulled out of his mouth just far enough so he could speak. Of course that meant they were still pressed up against his lips and Ral ran his tongue over one until he could figure out how his mouth was used to make words again. The Viashino below him didn't move but they had a death grip on his hips so Ral couldn't go anywhere. He had to stay seated on the Viashino's lap, both his dicks shoved all the way up his ass.

"Can you do it?" He was asked again in a soft whisper.

Ral shuddered but again he nodded. "Yeah. My ass has got room for… for every single one of you... to take a turn..." The Viashino smiled and pulled back. Those cocks were thrust forward again and Ral opened his mouth to suck them down. The Viashino got down on their knees forcing Ral to bend forward if he wanted to keep sucking those dicks in his mouth, which made him expose himself to everyone behind him. The Viashino Ral was riding pulled his ass cheeks apart and Ral moaned. He moved inside of Ral rapidly, thrusting up hard into his exposed ass. There was more chatter in Viashino and hands started petting along his thighs.

Ral jerked as someone came on his asshole. It burned and he whimpered and shook, his hole contracting wildly around the cocks inside of him. He felt it drip down, covering the two cocks fucking him, clinging to them and getting pushed into Ral's body with every thrust. Not that there was room for any more cum inside of him. He wasn't actually sure if that squelching feeling was this cum getting pushed in or old cum getting pushed out. Either way Ral was covered. It dripped from his thighs and hips, along his butt and up his ribs… it clung to his chest hair, covered his neck and he could barely open his eyes for where it clung to his lashes. It was caked on his nose and he had to struggle to breathe because everytime he did he risked inhaling it. Ral let himself get bounced back again and again as he moaned around his mouth full, his lips stretched wide to accommodate two giant dicks and he was forced to question how this had come to be his life.

And what it meant that he liked it so much.

He felt that third dick bump up against his entrance again. Ral had taken two dicks even before he'd had sex with Din, but never of that size and that had been two, not three. Still, even as he sucked down harder on the cocks in his mouth to steel himself from being penetrated by another giant lizard dick Ral was excited. Something about pushing his body this far invigorated him, he felt things he'd never felt, he was feeling things _no_ human had ever felt and there was something invigorating in that.

Ral's mouth opened on a moan, a moan that was made choppy by the way the Viashino kept fucking his face but Ral couldn't be bothered to care. _Fuck!_ That third cock pushed all the way inside of him and Ral was hyperventilating again, tears falling down his cheeks. Even with three of them they weren't as big as Din's two but it was still a lot and they were a hell of a lot rougher than Din had been. His hole fluttered as they started fucking him and Ral felt a fourth cock rub up against his ass.

A hand pulled on his hair and started shoving his head forward making him focus on choking down the cocks in his mouth. But just as he finally got a good rhythm going, Ral's head was wrenched around and another pair of cocks was pushed into his mouth. He sucked on those as they dribbled that thick creamy fluid into his mouth making him gag. His legs were covered with the same stuff, asumidly because the three cocks fucking him were making it en masse. It was so prevalent it was starting to rinse all the cum away. At least all the cum in his ass and between his legs. His face and chest were still covered in it and it was starting to dry.

A moan rang out and Ral jerked his head back as burning hot cum landed in his hair. He hissed but he was being shoved down on someone else's dick and the sound was cut short. Cum oozed down his forehead so hot Ral couldn’t keep from wincing.

"I think I can get my other one in," someone hissed and Ral sobbed. If it wasn't for the fact that he was pretty sure Din was _still_ bigger he would have bet he'd die for sure. Really it had been lucky Din had stepped in when he did. Or maybe it hadn't been luck, considering Din had started this whole thing. But after Din, Ral knew they couldn't position enough Viashino strategically to be able to stuff him full of more cock than he could take. After Din nothing would compare.

A fourth cock was indeed shoved into Ral's ass and Ral screamed around the Viashino in his mouth. It was so muffled he barely heard himself over the sounds of hips slapping against his ass. The one below him still held him open so the other one fucking him could watch, Ral assumed. They were leaning back with their hands on his hips so he figured he had the perfect angle. Ral wondered what that looked like, his ass spread out by green claws while four red cocks fucked his ass in tandum.

Ral moaned again and again and felt a tail wrap around his leg. He didn't know whose but the rub of warm scales against his calf and thigh grounded him. He gagged and choked and his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt a hand on his ribs and looked up to see Din's gentle eyes… at least… his vision swam but those eyes stayed, looked out for him. The sounds blurred and Ral felt like he was floating. He heard the rhythmic _slap slap slap_ as he was fucked over and over again. With every moan of pleasure came the sharp flair of pain. Every time a soft cock pulled out of him another hard one was shoved in and as consciousness faded Ral heard a soft purr and he smiled.

~*~

Ral groaned tiredly, his hips still canting with the thrusts of… someone, he'd honestly lost track. He was exhausted in a way he couldn't ever remember being. Nuzzling against the thigh of whoever's lap he was currently pillowed on Ral blearily sought out for the Viashino's dick, or at least one of them. But a hand swatted him away and he relaxed. It would seem at least this one was finally satisfied. In fact it seemed as if most everyone was, other than the obvious one still fucking him. He hadn't seen Din since he fucked him but Ral figured he'd turn up again at some point.

Ral was _covered_ in cum, most of it long since dried and crusty, now flaking on his skin and sure enough, sticking in his body hair. Of course it was still quite gooey in some of the more... _popular_ places, like the thick gob across his nose. He wanted to reach up and rub it away, had wanted to for at least an hour… maybe two… how long had it been? Ral had lost track of that too.

A particularly hard thrust had Ral grunting tiredly and the hand that had swatted at him a second ago was instead carding through his hair. It was a nice feeling that Ral arched into. Of course it also meant that all the cum in his hair was getting brushed through it to get good and cemented into the roots. With how thick and sticky Viashino cum was he'd be lucky if he didn't have to shave it all off after this.

The speed of the Viashino behind him picked up and the grunting increased. Hopefully that meant he was almost done. His ass was sore in a way he didn't think it had ever been, but then again he hadn't taken 64 cocks in one night before either. Had it just been one night? Ral honestly wasn't sure, it might have been two, hells it might have been three for all he knew. He'd smelled food at least three times but that didn't mean much, just that Ral had missed at least three meals while getting gang fucked by his unit. Of course with all the cum sloshing around in his stomach every time he was flipped over food was the furthest thing from his mind. But it could have easily been longer. He knew he’d passed out at least once during all the fucking, but most of it was a haze and there were a few gaps that made Ral think he'd actually lost consciousness more than once. Not that the Viashino had seemed to mind. He'd come to with four dicks shoved up his ass and two down his throat. Who knew how many had fucked him while he'd been unconscious. Not that Ral minded, he'd told them to go for it, and they really had. It had been fun but after fuck all knew how many hours Ral was tired and wanted a bath.

Finally the one behind him tensed, those sharp claws once again digging into his already horribly abused hips and Ral heard a groan. He braced himself for the searing heat. It _was_ hot and Ral whimpered but otherwise it wasn't overly impressive. He knew everyone had already fucked him at least three times, six times if you counted both dicks separately, so that meant this was _at least_ this guy's fourth orgasm... or eighth? He really wasn't sure how that worked. When the shaking stopped Ral felt a hand come down heavy, spanking him on the ass as two cocks slipped free from inside him. When he was released his whole body gave out and he'd have fallen to the floor if not for the one who’s lap he was in. Strong hands held him in place and gently traced his skin in a soothing pattern.

"You did very good," the voice petting him rumbled. He stroked Ral's sticky cheek and Ral pushed up into the touch, the praise affecting him more than he would have liked to admit. Of course after all that he was pretty far under so he didn't fault himself too much for it. He nuzzled into those fingers and heard a deep rumbling purr, Ral liked that sound.

A conversation started up in Viashino around him then the lap he was in shifted and Ral realized he was being hosted up into the Viashino's arms and handed to someone else. They carried him while talking to someone, that could spell trouble but Ral was too exhausted to care. But one of them sounded like Din and Ral tried to raise his head to see him but he was tucked back into a warm chest and Ral lost what little bit of energy he had. He wasn't sure how long he was carried, enough to go to another building where he heard the sound of water running. Well, if they were going to drown him at least they could be comfortable with the fact that he wasn't going to put up much of a struggle.

He was placed in a small tub with the shower running. Ral shuddered as the warm water hit his skin. It felt so good... He arched into the spray as it cleaned off hours, probably days, worth of dried sweat and cum. Ral groaned, squirming happily. A soft cloth rubbed against his skin and Ral pushed into every touch. The Viashino purred as he cleaned him. He heard the snap of a cap and the scent of elderberries wafted through the air. "That smells nice," he said in a groggy haze.

"Mmmm… yes," the Viashino hissed. "And it will get you clean too." The cloth began working on his skin in soothing circles and Ral groaned into the touch. "You are easily pleased, Human…"

Ral smiled as that cloth moved all over his body. "What can I say, after all that, this feels really good…" Purple eyes looked down at him and Ral arched up.

"I'm glad," came the soft purr of the Viashino's voice. "You've earned it."

Ral let himself float on the soothing touches and the gentle sound of running water. It was so peaceful and he didn't want it to end but something was tugging at his brain, insistent and annoying. Purple eyes… soft voice… Ral forced his eyes open and squinted.

Yup. That was definitely the commander.

Closing his eyes again he let his head loll back on his shoulders. Something told him he should be concerned about this fact but he told that something to fuck off and relaxed into the gentle touch. Still it wouldn't stop niggling at him.

Ral sighed as that rag moved over his arms, rubbing the sore joints of his shoulders. "Why are you taking care of me?" he finally asked, though something told him he shouldn't question it if the commander was being nice to him.

There was what Ral could only describe as a chortle and the soft rag moved to his face. He gratefully turned up into the gentle touch. As much fun as it was to get jizzed in the face the after effects of it were less than ideal. Especially with the _amount_ Viashino came. "You are my responsibility now, Ral."

"Oh, so it's Ral now?" After the cloth brushed over his eyes Ral looked up at the commander with a squint.

"Yes," he said with a smile, and moved on to wipe around his ears. "That is your chosen name, is it not?"

Smiling, Ral relaxed back into the tub and nodded.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Blinking his eyes open Ral gave a soft ‘hm?’

The commander smiled. "Typically it is an enjoyable experience, but Din said it would be difficult for a human to participate when he brought this to me. I was curious as to what your experance was."

"My experience?" Ral mumbled, closing his eyes again, a sound of confirmation coming from the commander. "My experience was good. It's not often I get to have sex with so many men."

The commander laughed as he rinsed Ral's hair in the water. "And women too, I'd imagine."

That made Ral snort. "Never had sex with a women," he said tilting his head into the spray.

The sound of laughter accompanied another cap being popped open and Ral smelled something warm and sunny. "Oh?" he asked in a tone that had Ral opening one eye to look up at the Viashino.

"Pretty sure I'd notice," he answered dryly.

"You are very confident about that statement." That light laughter floated through the room again and Ral arched an eyebrow.

The commander was still chuckling as he poured what Ral assumed was some kind of shampoo into his hair. Of course that begged the question why the commander had shampoo so maybe it was just another kind of soap. His hair had seen worse and when those clawed hands started delicately working it into suds Ral couldn't give a shit if it was good for his hair or not. It was getting all the cum out and that was all that mattered. Ral shuddered as the commander ran warm water over the back of his head threading his fingers through his hair, rinsing the soap. It felt so good but, Ral winced when one of the commander’s fingers caught and tugged at his scalp. The Viahsino pulled back slowly and hands started carded through the thick strands carefully but still caught on more than one sticky mess, especially towards the roots. "Your hair is proving to be quite difficult," he said, pouring more soap over Ral's head and working it back into a lather.

"And who's fault is that," Ral smirked.

"Mm, yes," the commander smiled as he worked his fingers through Ral's hair again. "It was very much enjoyable." Those fingers worked slower this time, more delicate and Ral knew if he’d been a viashino he’d be doing that purr thing they all did. It felt amazing and gentle and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he’d been this relaxed. He was pretty sure that should have alarmed him but he really couldn’t be bothered to care.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" he asked after a moment.

“Mm?” the commander asked, still clearly focused on cleaning Ra’s hair.

“You questioned my confidence.”

“Ah, yes.”

Ral waited a beat. When nothing more was said he opened his eyes to fix the Viashino with an expectant stair. It was met with laughter.

“What?”

" _I_ am female."

Despite the fact that there was nothing in his mouth to choke on, Ral still managed it. "I'm sorry?" He would have sat up if he'd had literally any energy left.

"I am female," he, _no, she!_ said again, going back to running her fingers through Ral's hair.

"And… _how_ exactly are you meaning that?" he asked, baffled. He knew some people chose to change. It wasn't something _he_ had any desire to do, but some people did. The simic had a whole program dedicated to it, and he could think of several spells right off the top of his head that could be easily tweaked to gain the same results. Ral personally didn't care. He wasn’t picky. As long as his partner had a dick he was happy. Didn’t matter if that dick was grown in a womb, in a lab or created by a spell.

But... if that was the case and she’d made a change, then shouldn’t ‘she’ now be a ‘he’? Or maybe she was currently physically male and still planning the change? Or did she mean she considered herself female but also liked having a dick? Or two. Or was it... Ral tilted his head, thinking. He realized he had only passing knowledge of how this tended to go for humans let alone Viashino, and he’d really never given more than a precursory thought to it until now.

His confusion must have shown on his face because the commander laughed again as she continued to work her fingers through his hair. He couldn't deny he liked the gentle way those claws scrubbed through the roots and had to applaud her for the dexterity it must have taken not to cut him. "I mean both that I choose to call myself female in the way your people do, and that I have traditionally female organs. We Viashino are not easily differentiated by external organs the way you humans are. It is a more subtle distinction, and in our own tongue we do not use words for what our reproductive abilities might be to talk about each other in casual conversation. For how prudish humans are about sex, it is very amusing how you use words originally derived from sexual capabilities to talk about each other constantly.”

Ral frowned in the tub. Even if he wasn’t terribly well versed in the whole spectrum of human sexuality, generally being quite content with his own little corner of it, he felt a stubborn urge to stand up for his species. “That’s not _really_ what they’re about though, and we have more words than just the two…”

The commander laughed again. “Yes, I have heard this as well. Do not worry, you do not need to convince a Viashino of this. Your people _do_ choose to bear these words daily, whatever your reasons. So it is only right that each person who will bear these words should choose their own. Just as names are. There is no shame in changing these words today, or tomorrow, or every day after. As long as you choose what you feel is true to yourself today.”

Ral paused at that.

Over the last few months, he’d been vaguely frustrated with how Viashino changed their names like they changed their clothes. But floating there boneless and nearly thoughtless in the warm steam and the pleasant scents, he felt a glimmer of understanding. Ral knew all too well that deep, yearning need to find your true place, your true self. If anything, through his drowsy haze he found himself admiring the Viashino for cutting through so much of the bullshit in that journey. After all, no one was the same person they were yesterday, so why get hung up on it?

Ral found himself giggling in his exhaustion, unable to stop the sound.

“Something is funny to you in this?” the commander asked, though he could hear the amused rumble to her voice.

“No,” he admitted, still chuckling, “No, not really. It’s just... a lot to think about. All the things I’m learning about all of you that I had no idea about before.”

"It's all right," she purred, rinsing the last of the soap from his hair. "You'll get there, for a human you're pretty bright."

Ral snorted but he smiled. "So…you’re saying I got fucked by a lot of men _and_ women today, good to know,” he paused, his attention snapping back to a far more personal concern. “What about Din?" Ral asked cautiously not sure if he was making some sort of huge faux pas. But when she laughed again he figured that was a good sign.

"Does it matter?"

Ral frowned, but there was little more conversation to be had as he thought about that.

The commander took care as she continued to clean him up, making sure she got every spot. She cleaned Ral's face and his body, purring just a little louder when she rinsed all of the cum out of his chest hair. She took _extra_ care cleaning between Ral's legs and was even more gentle with his ass. Cum leaked from between his thighs as she did so but Ral had a feeling that would be an ongoing struggle for him for the next couple of days. But the commander just wiped it away like she did everything else.

The water was switched off and Ral was wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel as the commander lifted him into her arms. She carried him into another room and set him down on a bed. The soft towel was rubbed all over his skin until he was dry and the commander seemed pleased. "You have a few injuries," she said quietly. "Please allow me to clean them." Ral just nodded, mostly still unable to move and she walked into the other room. When she came back the towel was gone and she had what looked to be a medical kit.

There were cuts and scratches mostly on his hips and thighs but a few under his knees and along his wrists where he'd been held down. The commander rubbed a cool salve into each one and bandaged the deeper puncture wounds. Another bottle was opened with a sharp 'plant' smell and the commander started rubbing it into his inner thighs, and to Ral's surprise, up along his ass. "Your skin does not tolerate heat like our scales," she answered before he even had a chance to ask. "Din suggested you may have gotten burns. This will help." Ral only nodded as she looked him over, rubbing the gel into a few more places that seemed particularly red.

His body trembled from the gentle care. But even after the commander was done with her treatment there was no way Ral could walk, let alone stand, so he was lifted once again and wrapped in blankets before being carried back to his room.

Din was there to open the door when they got back, and Ral was barely conscious but he heard a quick conversation in Viashino as he was carried to his bed and laid down.

A warm hand rubbed his forehead as the blankets were situated around him.

"Take time to recover Ral, you'll have tomorrow off." The commander bent down to nuzzle the side of his head before standing to leave. He heard a few more words in Viashino and the sound of Din shutting the door.

There was the sound of footsteps on the floorboards and the rustling of someone moving. Din was kneeling beside his bed a moment later, his claws running through Ral's now clean hair. "You'll have more than a day Ral," Din rumbled softly. "For the commander it will take time to remember the limitations of your human body. But I'll make sure a conversation happens." Ral just nodded blearily and curled deeper into the soft blankets. "Can I get you something to eat?" Din asked softly. Ral shook his head. "Are you sure? You missed several meals-"

"Do you have any idea how much cum I swallowed?" Ral snapped. "My stomach is full, I'm not hungry."

Din smiled and petted Ral's hair again. It was nice to see him again after all that. There was no doubt in Ral's mind that if not for Din looking out for him, he wouldn't have survived.

Ral looked up to Din’s face and smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek. Din curled into it and his tongue flicked out to lick Ral's palm. "You're one of us now," he said quietly then pulled back. Din started to leave but Ral reached out, tugging him back. He easily acquiesced to being pulled down beside him on the bed, and reached out to hold Ral's hand.

There had always been something about Din, something that had tugged at Ral's awareness even before all this, something he finally had the puzzle pieces to understand.

"You've slept with a human before," Ral said simply.

"Yes," Din hissed back.

"And I'm not the first human who's been assigned to this unit," he added.

Din shook his head and looked away. Ral pulled him back around to face him.

"You're a very perceptive human."

"You said that before."

Finally Din deflated and lifted one hand opening his mouth only to let the hand fall to the bed. "Yes… he was my lover." Ral nodded but didn't say anything, waiting for Din to continue his story on his own. "We… were bonded but… he died..."

Ral took Din's hand again and squeezed. "I'm sorry." He knew he should leave it there, a better man would leave it there. But Ral wasn't a better man. "What happened?"

Shrugging Din lifted a hand helplessly like he didn't know how to explain.

"You hid it? The others didn't approve?"

Din laughed and Ral arched an eyebrow. "No. We Viashino do not care about such things the way you humans do. Everyone in the unit knew. But he was not one of us, he did not…"

"He didn't do what I just did," Ral finished for him, rolling onto his side to face him. Din nodded. "They didn't protect him," Ral inferred.

Din nodded again. "Those who are seperate do not gain the same benefits the rest of the unit does. To the others he was... expendable."

Ral reached out, rubbing his knuckles under Din's jaw making the Viashino purr. "He wasn't expendable to you."

"No, but I can not expect the others to value what I value in the same way."

"Is that why you orchestrated all of this?"

Din looked at him, somehow making his features appear innocent and Ral thought maybe he was getting used to reading the Viashino a little better. "I don't know what you mean."

"You had this planned. “You knew exactly what you were going to say to the commander to get her excited about sleeping with a human and I know this because the first thing she went for was my mouth and given the teeth situation” he pointed at Din’s mouth with a shudder. "I’m relatively sure that isn’t something Viashino typically go for.” Din gave a little half way shrug/nod and Ral continued. “You also had your devices already on you and I doubt those are things you typically just carry around with you. You picked your time with me, waiting until I was already exhausted and fed up and willing to take a risk _and_ no one seemed even a little shocked to walk into the mess and see me naked on my knees which tells me you spoke to the others about this beforehand. We all played right into your game." Ral lifted an eyebrow and Din laughed.

"You really are very clever, Human."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ral looked back up at Din. "And now you're going to explain to me what you meant about being owed a favor."

"Hmm," Din frowned. "I suppose that is fair." Din took a breath and looked around the room for a minute before he apparently resigned himself to telling the story. "I have not… _been_ with any one, not since my mate died. We've had two new members to our unit since then besides you, and I didn't participate in either initiation."

"I thought it was compulsory?" Ral asked and Din waved him off.

"Mm, yes… but one in mourning is permitted time."

"How much time?"

"Time to decide I am ready."

"Ah, and you decided my ass was enough to get you ready," Ral smirked.

Din laughed again and his fingers trailed along Ral's hip. "Yes, something like that.

I find you compelling and interesting and I did not want to see you die like those who came before you. This was the best option to ensure that didn't happen. But human bodies are not made to match ours so I knew for you to participate certain… precautions, had to be taken."

"So with your 'favor' you took the time to make sure I was properly prepared before they started double teaming me."

"It seemed a good use for such a thing, and I much enjoyed myself." His eyes twinkled as his fingers continued to dance over the blanket covering Ral's hip. "I see something in you that I… enjoy."

"You see your lover." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement of fact to ensure they were both on the same page. Din nodded looking away.

Ral ran his fingers along those warm scales again getting him to look back at him. "I don't mind being a stand in. I've got no use for love but you're not annoying and you've got a great dick, _two_ of them actually," Ral smirked. "So if you want to fuck me and pretend I'm him, I don't have a problem with that." Yawning, Ral pulled back the covers on one side. "Now get down here and cuddle me," he said grumpily.

"You want me to hold you?" There was a touch of mirth in his voice and Ral huffed.

"Did I stutter?" he snapped.

Din shook his head with a laugh. "I didn't think you were the type."

Ral tugged on Din's arm like a child and whined. "I'm not! But I just got fucked by 32 Viashino with two cocks _each_. I'm _tired_ , I'm _exhausted-_ "

"Pretty sure those mean the same thing," Din laughed.

" _Everything hurts_ ," Ral said over top of him. "My brain is flooded with serotonin and if I want to be held after all of that I should think I've fucking earned it! Now get down here."

The Viashino smiled and reached back to pull off his shirt before tucking into bed with him. Ral snuggled up onto Din's warm chest and felt his arms wrap around him. "Is that better?" He whispered softly, running his fingers through Ral's hair. Something warm and scaly wrapped around his leg and Ral smiled, running his toes along the tip of Din’s tail. Ral nodded into his scales and Din purred. The sound resonated through his body and it only took moments before Ral was peacefully lulled to sleep.

~*~

10 years later

Ral looked down at the dragon tattoo coiling up his arm. It had been a simple decision. He'd needed some kind of scales to augment to represent his bond. The dragon had been the obvious choice, honor who the Viashino descended from.

The little pattern that took up most of the scales on the underside of his finger brought a sad smile to Ral's face. It was only half of a pattern now it’s counterpart gone from Ral’s reach. The underside of his wrist itched from the new ink he'd just gotten, but Ral put his hand over the freshly blackened scales and looked away. Covering that part of his tattoo eased the pain a little, but it was still there, like a knife stabbing his heart.

The commander came up behind him, resting her hand on Ral's shoulder. "He brought honor to all of us, but most of all to the mate he left behind."

Ral scowled and pulled away. "I’ve accepted a transfer, a position in Nivix." The commander nodded but didn't offer any words, neither to encourage him or change his mind.

"You will do well there," she finally said softly and there might have been something sad in her voice but Ral chose not to hear it.

"I'll do _great_ there," he said with certainty, and thunder rumbled overhead. "I'll take this whole guild and put it in the palm of my hand."

"I believe you will," she said quietly and stood with him while the rain pounded angrily on the ground.


End file.
